


Harry's Bizarre Adventure: Sidestories/Bloopers/Randomness

by MahinaPea11



Series: Harry's Bizarre Adventure [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: F/M, Outtakes, Randomness, bloopers, sidestories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahinaPea11/pseuds/MahinaPea11
Summary: This is a side-work for HBA: Starlighting Crusaders meant for side-stories and lore not in the main story. This will also contain some randomness oneshots and bloopers





	1. The Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> Moriah will be in Britain

"Mommy, why did you invite the Freaks. I's my birthday." Dudley cried to his mom. He wasn't happy that Petunia decided it would be a good idea to invite Harry and her sister's family to thier trip to the Moriah Bay Aquarium. Usually by crying Dudley would get what he wanted but it wouldn't do any good this time.

"You need to get to know your relatives Didikins, besides it's not very nice of you to call them freaks." Petunia explained when the doorbell rang.

"He's here."

Dudley ran to the door to meet with his friend, Piers Polkiss, who would be joining the Dursley family to the aquarium.

* * *

_Moriah Bay, Britian._

For a small town, Moriah Bay wasn't that big, yet it was a popular tourist destination.

People came from all over to enjoy the coastline and to visit the aquarium. What many considered the shining jewel of the town.

* * *

After nearly 2 hours, Vernon pulled into the aquarium's parking lot. He and the family had been stuck in traffic and now was the struggle of finding a parking spot.

"Bastards, learn to park." Vernon roared at a car who had taken the parking space he was about to take till he found an empty one.

Parking the car, the Dursleys got out. Vernon looked around and smiled as there was no sign of the Joestars.

"Guess they're not coming, so let's go." Vernon loudly bellowed so everyone could here, yet unaware of the car that had just parked next to his own.

His face went pale as a familiar old man and brown haired women exited the car. He knew too well who they were.

* * *

"Hello Dursley." Joseph cracked a sarcastic and bitter-sweet tone. He couldn't stand being around Vernon and Vernon can stand him.

Vernon said nothing, only reluctantly shaking the old Joestar's hand and glaring daggers at him while Petunia talked with her mother and sister.

Dudley and Piers stood around when the noticed a certain someone exit the car following an orange haired women.

* * *

"Look its the Freak." Piers pointed, grabbing both Dudley's and Harry's attention.

"Let's get him." The two shouted in unison, running at Harry when they slammed into what felt like a wall.

Looking up, the two were met by the icy blue glare of Jotaro Kujo.

"I-Is that your cousin you told me about Dudley?" Piers whispered to his friend, who was just as scared as he was.

Dudley nodded. Some of his old gang members warned him about Jotaro. Gordon and Dennis had transferred to Harry's school and learned from some of the other delinquents to avoid the "burly boy with the ripped cap." unless you want to go to the hospital. The two laughed it off at first, thinking that they were trying to frighten them in order to show them their place until they found another thug bloodied and bruised. It was the first time the two members of Dudley's gang screamed like girls and booked it, leaving them mentally scarred. After that little shock, the two went back to their old bullying habits but still remained on edge.

They had never been specifically told the boy's name until that fateful day. One of the more popular kids, the head of the rugby team, decided to beat up the "scrawny black haired boy" and was looking for others to help. Gordon and Dennis happily decided to join in. However fate decided that one of them would be sent to the office for a talk with the principal that would cause them to miss the "event". When Gordon got out of the office and was making his way back to class with Dennis, the sound of banging caught their attention. Peaking down the hallway, they witnessed the Jock from earlier being slammed against the lockers by a large man in a black chain jacket and ripped cap, the same person they were warned not to piss off. They overheard him telling the jock not to mess with his cousin or it will be a whole lot worse. Dennis and Gordon knew that he was referring to Harry and knew it would be a good idea to warn Dudley.

Piers and Dudley slowly backed away, afraid of the thought of getting pummeled by Jotaro.

* * *

The director greeted the family as they entered. He dodged out of the way as Piers and Dudley sped past him, nearly tripping the man.

The family had formed a small group in front of him to discuss something when the director eyed what looked to be a walrus.

He was just about to react for his two-way radio to report an escaped animal when the man turned to face him.

"WALRUS..."

"I'm not a bloody walrus you blithering idiot." Vernon roared at the man, who was shaking.

"Sorry sir..." The director apologized as Vernon went to regroup.

* * *

The Joestars and Dursleys decided to split up as to not crowd other people. Vernon would go with Joseph, Holly with Suzie, Petunia with Dudley and Piers, Jotaro with Harry, while Tohru vowed to go solo.

Vernon and Joseph were currently standing next to the Walrus exhibit when a large Cow went up to Vernon. Joseph taking notice pretty quickly.

"I think she likes you." Joseph winked at a now puce-faced Mr. Dursley, who was on the edge of another outburst.

Joseph moved on to look at the penguins when Vernon turned to Cow, who was now nose to nose with the obese man.

"Get your ruddy arse outta my face you overgrown pig." Vernon shouted at it, only to get a flipper to the face.

Joseph laughed while Vernon raged.

* * *

Tohru stared down into touch tank. A sea-star curled around her hand while she stood down hungrily.

_"Ok Tohru stop thinking about eating. I know all the fish look tempting, but you don't want to get in trouble..."_ She spoke with closed eyes only to open them and look at her hand.

_"Agh.... fuck it..."_ She growled, shoving her hand into her mouth and eating the sea-star. Afterwards she walked away like nothing ever happened.

* * *

Dudley and Piers were bored. The fish weren't interesting to them as all they did was swim and do nothing.

"Come on... Move!"

Dudley tapped on the glass, trying to get an alligator to move. Yet it paid him no attention as it slept.

"I'm bored... Can't we go play something?" Piers sighed.

"Yeah..." Dudley's face split into a Cheshire cat-like smile. "Let's play Harry Hunt. We haven't played that in a long time."

The two boys made sure Dudley's mom, who was busy talking with an employee about something, before slipping away.

* * *

Harry sat on a bench next to the dolphin tank. He was tired of walking and currently was taking a break.

Jotaro on the other hand seemed to have taken quite the interest in the dolphins. He'd always had a thing for dolphins and it didn't help he had a few dolphin themed items stashed in his room.

Harry noticed Tohru, who was currently taunting the sharks. Flashing her fangs at them and making them flee. He was totally unaware of Dudley and Piers hiding behind a trashcan mere feet from him.

Until Piers threw a punch...

Harry was thrown back, his nose beginning to bleed.

"Look who it is, the Freak..." Dudley sneered.

"What do you want Dudley." Harry stood up and snarled.

"Not gonna run away and crying to your mommy? Oh wait, she's dead." Piers taunted.

Harry was getting angry. He felt like pummeling Dudley's face into the tile right then and there.

"Prongs! RUSHING SMASH!" Harry pointed at Piers.

Piers and Dudley laughed.

"You think your imaginary friend will..." Piers was suddenly thrown into a trashcan as Prongs materialized, clearly having enough of their crap.

Prongs then turned to Dudley. Lowering his rack slowly approached the fat boy, before flinging him into the air. Seconds later, an audible splash was heard as Dudley had landed in the dolphin tank.

The dolphins began to throw Dudley around like a beach ball. Luckily no one was there save for two others, Jotaro, who smirked at his cousin's predicament, and Tohru, trying to hide her amusement.

Dudley soon found himself back on the ground, out of the dolphin tank. He was shaking from the incident and decided to go get his mom.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Harry did the freaky stuff again." Dudley ran crying to his mother followed by Piers, who was still traumatized, hoping that she would take pity on him. Yet Petunia only crossed her arms and scolded him.

"Did you and Piers provoke him?" Petunia spoke up. Dudley's forehead was now coated in a thick layer of sweat as all he managed to sputter out was gibberish.

"Your lucky I don't take you home right now. We'll talk about this when we get home."

Dudley hung his head in shame "Yes mommy..."

* * *

Prongs walked up to his User who was facing away from him.

"You know I could've dealt with him on my own." Harry grumbled as Prongs nudged him affectionately.

"I know you were just trying to protect me."

Harry placed a hand on the Stand's snout. Prong's responded by closing its eyes and making a soft "RRRR".

Soon enough, Harry's attention was caught by his aunt calling everyone to regroup to go get lunch in the aquarium's restaurant.


	2. Iggy the Animagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a head-cannon for this AU: Iggy was originally a No Maj-Born wizard coming from a rich family. He attended ilvermorny and was sorted into Wampus. Many students described him as having a pug-like face and thinking he was the king of the school. One day in his second year, he vanished without a trace. Many of his classmates claimed he had been studying about Animgi and one saw a Boston Terrier running out of the castle the day he went missing.

"Interesting,..." Aker grumbled to himself as he read some old wizarding newspaper clippings from the american wizarding world.

**"Ilvermorny student, Ignatius "Iggy" Medlar has been reported missing today. His fellow classmates had reported that he had been acting array of his usually self. One claiming to have seen a Boston Terrier running out from the dorms the night before Ignatius was found missing." **

His gaze dropped to the photo of the 12 year old boy in the picture. He had a very pug-like face with black hair and from how light his eyes looked in the black and white photo, Aker was sure they were a light blue.

"_Kid kinda looks like ol Iggy_." Aker told himself, shifting to look over at the sleeping pure-breed Terrier next to the fire.

The rest of the Crusaders were currently asleep after a long day of traveling and the nearest town was miles away so it was another night of camping in the sands of the Sahara. Aker found himself unable to sleep that night for some odd reason and was passing the time by reading clippings.

Yet something seemed off when Aker looked back at the picture of the prideful boy.

"Wait.... Someone claimed to have seen a Boston Terrier running out from the dorms and there's currently one traveling with us..." He pondered, taking out a book and turning to a page on animagi.

"Some wizards can transform themselves into animals. It's a form of Transfiguration yet it takes a long time in order for one to become an Animagus... The animal one becomes is based on their personality and a bit of physical appearance.... Sometimes human traits may blend in when a wizard or witch transforms, leaving unique marking on the animal." Aker read to himself "Still I wonder what some of the guys would be if they were animagi." smirking at the thought of Jotaro as a dolphin as he glanced up at his hat that he had snagged from the sleeping Stand User and was currently wearing.

"There is a spell to force any animagi back into their human forms. It is best advised to use a wand when doing this spell..." 

Closing the book, Aker slipped his wand ( Gold, 12 " in. , unknown core ). Pointing it at the sleeping dog, he mummers an inaudible incantation under his breath. A loud crack and blue puff of smoke fills the air.

* * *

The group was jolted awake by a sudden loud cracking noise, like a loud Stand materializing.

"What's with all the noise." Jotaro growled, calling out Star in case it was an enemy Stand User. That's when he noticed a strange looking man laying right where Iggy was when they had fallen asleep.

The man was very young, wearing torn blue and red robes much too big for him with an odd emblem on the front. On the ground beside him lay a wand 

"Yare yare daze..." Jotaro shook his head.

The person had heard him and was beginning to awaken. Next thing Jotaro knew was he was being growled at by the man who was standing on all fours, like a dog.

"What's with all the noise?" Joseph was now up only to stop and stare wide-eyed at the sight before him.

"Who's that and wheres Iggy?" was all he asked.

Aker cleared his throat and held up the newspaper clipping.

"That man IS Iggy. He's an animagus."

"A what?"

"A wizard who can turn into an animal. And he's been like that for years."

"Then why is he still acting like a dog?"

"Oh forget it..." Aker sighed. Joseph taking a seat back into his sleeping bag.

"So what will be do about Iggy? Tell the others?"

"I don't want there to be a freak-out, so just forget about it. I'm gonna go to sleep." Aker grumbled.

Ignatius growled at the two before reverting back to his animal form and going back to sleep. Wanting to forget all of this, Aker cast a memory charm upon himself and the others and went to bed, forgetting the whole ordeal all-together. 


	3. HP Chapter 1 Edit: The Boy with The Star Birthmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of Harry Potter edited for HBA:SL. Plus little Kak makes an appearance and baby Prongs.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, credit to J.K Rowling for this amazing book series.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or bizarre, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
  
Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere, especially compared to that brat of nephew they had.  
  
The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters or the Joestars/Kujos. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Kujo were Mrs. Dursley's sisters, but they hadn't met for several years;in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have any sisters, because her  
sisters and her good-for-nothing family were as un-Dursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.

They also knew that The Kujos had a son as well. They had met hit back in February after receiving a letter from Ms. Kujo that the family was moving to England after her divorce and that she would be bringing her son for a visit. The boy was far from anything Mr. or Mrs. Dursley had ever dealt with before. First of all, he reminded Mrs. Dursley so much of her other sister's husband with the messy black hair even mistaking him for their son the first time they saw him and secondly, he was a brat. Ms. Kujo claimed he was only going through a phase because he hadn't gotten used to his new home yet and how usually he was a sweet little angel, of course she would say that, while Mrs. Dursley thought otherwise. During the visit, Dudley had made him snap by thinking it was a good idea to chuck one of his toys at him, infuriating the boy in the process, causing him to slap the one year old and start yelling at him. Mrs. Dursley grabbed her favorite broom and whacked her nephew with it and leaving a considerably large welt upon his forehead. Ms. Kujo held her son crying while all Mrs. Dursley did was berate the boy about being nice to Dudley much to her family's annoyance. The Joestars left soon after and the Dursleys hadn't seen the since. 

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and bizarre things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.  
  
None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.  
  
At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.

* * *

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar -- a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen -- then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive -- no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people  
about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes -- the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together, a few people gave the group odd looks including a family with cherry red hair who's son seemed to stare at them with fascination. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt -- these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr.Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people, one sounding like his Father-In-Law, calling in to complain about the drill he bought. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. 

"Come on Nori."

Mr.Dursley's attention was directed away from the group as the same family of red heads he had seen while in traffic shoved past him going into the bakery. He grunted at them in anger, getting the attention of their son, purple eyes starring at the man. Mr. Dursley ignored the boy as he took his order. Unfortunately, the cashier mistakenly gave him two orders, one his, the other being a cherry filled donut belonging to the people behind him. Mr. Dursley wasn't complaining, as he made his way to the exit was when something strange happened. The second bag was snatched by an invisible force after Mr. Dursley tripped over what felt like a string. Grunting in frustration, he got up just as the boy walked past him, now holding a bag. Thinking nothing of it, Mr. Dursley left when his mind was brought back to the odd group in cloaks who were now whispering excitedly.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"

Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. Or it could've been Ms. Kujo's boy, J's could also be pronounced as H's. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her -- if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw --and it didn't improve his mood -- was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.

"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early -- it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."  
  
Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...

* * *

Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er -- Petunia, dear -- you haven't heard from your family or sister lately, have you?"As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all,they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.  
  
"No," she said sharply. "Why?"  
  
"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."  
  
"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.  
  
"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter" or how he was tripped by an unknown force today. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son -- he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"  
  
"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.  
  
"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"  
  
"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."  
  
"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."  
  
He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.

Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? Or even the Joestars? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of -- well, he didn't think he could bear it.  
  
The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind.... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on -- he yawned and turned over -- it couldn't affect them....

* * *

How very wrong he was.  
  
Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of  
Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.  
  
A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.  
  
Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes,  
a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been  
broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again -- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he  
spoke to it.  


"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."  
  
He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
  
"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
  
"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."  
  
Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
  
"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no -- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her  
head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars.... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."  
  
"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."  
  
She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"  
  
"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if  
You-Know-Who has gone -"  
  
"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense -- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:  
Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name now that he's gone.  
  
"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."  
  
"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."  
  
"Only because you're too -- well -- noble to use them."  
  
"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."  
  
Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"  
  
It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing  
another lemon drop and did not answer.  
  
"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that it wasn't even Voldemort's doing and the ministry's covering something up. They're saying he was done in by his own foolishness and that it was because of D-. "  
  
Dumbledore hummed.

"It's ok to say His name Minerva."

"By Dio... And it was him who turned up at the Potters instead of Voldemort. And that Lilly and James are..."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."  
  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.  
  
Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But -- he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how,but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Dio's power was somehow weakened-- and that he was forced to flee.  
  
Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
  
"It's -- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the  
name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."  
  
Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"  
  
"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle."

"You don't mean -- you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You could've have just taken him to his other relatives. And they've got this son -- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"  
  
"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older and he'll be safe. I've written them a letter along with his other relatives explaining what happened."

Just then, A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them, directing them away from their conversation. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky -- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle  
of blankets.  
  
"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"  
  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."  
  
"No problems, were there?"  
  
"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. Yet on the boy's shoulder lay birthmark shaped that of a star, showing his linage to a certain family.  
  
"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."  
  
"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"  
  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well -- give him here, Hagrid -- we'd better get this over with."  
  
Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.  
  
"Could I -- could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.  
  
"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"  
  
"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it -- Lily an' James dead -- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"  
  
"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations and I need to go speak with Fudge."  
  
"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall -- Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
  
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.  
  
Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
  
"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs.  
Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to get the mail, not knowing elsewhere a family mourned for the lost of his parents, nor the fact he was related to one of the most bizarre families in the world.

Harry lay on the doorstep lost in a dream, unaware of an emerald green fawn with small golden antlers curled up around him, asleep, and keeping him both safe and warm. 


	4. Walk like an Egyptain (HBA Ver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending redone

The shot opens with Star's hand and Prongs' antlers in the shot before moving on to Aker's time turner spinning with Hermit Purple surrounding it. The hourglass in the center is crack in the middle with no sand in it, showing where it was broken, along with the hieroglyphs etched on the side where "I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do." should be instead.

His eye is seen briefly in the center before the camera zooms into one of the stars, cutting to Star's card and to Jotaro with his Stand.

Cut to The Hierophant and Kakyoin with emeralds and some of Hierophant's tendrils when the camera stops on one and zooms in.

It then zooms out of the eye of The Stag and we get a glimpse of Harry holding the card while on Prongs. 

A fire transition appears and Magician's Red grabs its card with Avdol joining the Stand in the shot seconds later.

Next a fire vortex is shown with an ankh. The ankh turns gold and zooms out to Aker in his human form standing in place as if he was looking over a cliff with a sandstorm raging in the background. His dragon form behind him in a shadow, the blue of his eyes shown, and a semi-transparent Dragon Ra.

The screen is consumed in fire once again, this time looking like the inside of a cave. When it disappears, the camera rotates, from behind, up to Tohru in her dragon form. She transforms into her human form with a silhouette of her dragon form, eye glowing orange, appearing behind her.

The shot spins and turns to the vines of Hermit Purple and its card with Joseph.

Finally transitioning to Silver Chariot and Polnareff.

Cut to the group walking, Harry riding Tohru's shoulders with some of the villains scrolling in the background. It switches with now everyone, save for Joseph, replaced with their Stands , Tohru and Aker being in dragon form and Ra following behind.

Each character fades out and a brief glimpse of Dio is shown, back to the camera. 


End file.
